The Internet has evolved into a ubiquitous network that has inspired many companies to rely upon it as a major resource for doing business. For example, many businesses may utilize the Internet, and similar networking infrastructures, to manage critical applications, access content servers, automate assembly and production lines, and implement complex control systems. Moreover, many individuals expect to be able to always access a resource virtually any time. As the reliance by businesses on access to such networked resources for their success increases, the availability of the systems that provide these services becomes even more critical.
A Blade Server is one type of cluster-based component that allows a user to provision servers or other computing resources on an individual card, or “blade”. These blades are housed together with shared resources such as power supplies and cooling fans in a chassis, creating a high-density system with a modular architecture that provides improved flexibility and scalability. Blade Servers can enable the operation of multiple servers in a relatively small footprint, reduce rack complexity, simplify cabling and reduce energy consumption. Blade Servers are often employed in space-constrained and energy conscious environments such as data centers and Internet Service Providers (ISPs).
Upgrading the hardware or software of blade servers in a computing environment, however, can be a difficult, time consuming, and error-prone process. Further, implementing an upgrade can negatively impact the connection-handling and other processes of the environment being upgraded. Blade servers may represent one example of members in a cluster network. However, other cluster-based network devices may have similar problems during hardware and/or software upgrades.